Hitzusen
by LostBoy1
Summary: .:: Chapter 6 up ::.
1. Hitzusen Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor am I using them to gain any sort of profit. These characters respectifully belong to there creators.  
-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitzusen, Chapter 1  
  
A young girl sighed. She was about 16 or 17, dressed in a red silk Chinese shirt, baggy black pants, and slipers. Her red-hair was simply hanging down to the back of of shoulders to the small of her back; it wasn't tied at all. She actually liked the rain; she didn't like her shirt clinging to her chest. That was something she learned to deal with over time though.

She noticed a shop while she was walking down a street in Shibuya; it did interest her slightly though. Not just the face it had a Chinese sign, but the fact it had many strange things she had never seen before. Through the rain, she could make out the writting on the sign, but just barely. The other letters were too worn out to see what they said.

She opened up the doors to a shop called "Rare & Strange Artifacts" and the 'welcome' bell chimmed. An old man slowly walked up to her, he seemed to be very old; his japanese wasn't very good, but she could still understand it.

"Hello young woman. What do seek you here?"

"Do you have any interesting artifacts? Some that are out of the ordinary?"  
She spoke in Chinese.

The man nodded to the young girl and lead her through curtains that depicted a dragon soaring through the sky with many gods in the background. She was about to ask him about the curatin, but he shook his head and motioned her into the back room. There was a lone mirror in the middle on a small pedestal.

"This is the Darkness Mirror." He pointed towards the lone mirror in the room. "It is said to grant wishes...only to certain people." He spoke in Chinese this time.

She slowly walked towards the mirror. She only took only one step before a voice sounded in her head.  
  
"Hello young one. What is it you seek?" The mirror spoke in Japanese; it seemed fitting though. It was Japan and she was of Japanese origin.

The girl bowed in respect; this was a great force she was dealing with. She looked up towards the direction of The Darkness Mirror; her eyes were hurting for a problem long ago.  
  
"I see. You wish to remove something that has befallen you." The girl nodded.  
  
"I cannot." The girl frowned, but the mirror spoke once more.

"I can however sense a great pain and hardship in you heart." She then explained the Neko-ken training, how her father was carted off and killed, how she met the Amazons, then how she was cursed in Jusenkyo and to the locking of her curse.  
  
"And may I ask your name?"  
  
"My name...Saotome. Saotome Ranma." The mirror broke, shining a white light through the store; but when the light receeded, only a white, round fluff ball with the feet of a rabbit, short arms and long ears.  
  
"What...the...hell is that?" She pointed at the white marshmallow standing in the broken debries of the Darkness Mirror.  
  
"I am the one called Mokona Modoki. I was made by one called Clow and a fourtune teller by the name of Yuko Ichihara, sent here for this purpose." She wasn't that all that surprised; she had seen alot of strange things in her life time.  
  
"Saotome Ranma, your meeting me here is not a concidence. It is 'Hitsuzen'. You have the abilities to do great things in your time." Mokona barely moved his (1) mouth to say all those words.  
  
"So what is 'Hitsuzen'?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Humans would call it destiny. It is already choosen when you entered the world."  
Ranma nodded. Mokona opened his mouth and a vortex appeared, pulling Ranma into a strange place where time didn't stop for anyone or anything.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
During her process of shifting realms, Ranma heard a voice in her head.  
  
So you are Saotome Ranma.  
  
Yes.  
  
Mokona Modoki will now be your guide. Listen to him well.  
  
Before she could reply, she was throw out of her void and into a new world that wasn't Japan, she could tell.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Her surrounding were mostly consited of lush rainforest like environments, this didn't bother her, but it was quite relaxing to be back around vegitation and out of the industral cities of Japan. This place certainly reminded her of China.  
  
"We are now in the first world, this is a world in the grip of an evil shape shifter."  
Mokona said sitting beside Ranma. When Ranma looked at him, he had his gaze transfixed on a darker part of the forest. Mokona now hoped on Ranma's shoulder as she slowly waited.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes passed and nothing appeared. Now she started to walk towards the darker end. Maybe it was waiting for Ranma, but when she started walking, a figure appeared.  
  
This figure was clad in a white robe with faded purple lines outlining the split in his robe and his sleeves. He also holstered what looked like a standard Japanese katana, but the white holy aura that eminated from it was anything but normal.  
  
The wandering samurai (or ronin) now came within a few paces of Ranma. The figure looked at Ranma with a cold gaze cast upon her. Before she could ask him anything, he unsheathed his katana and took up a stance; sword raised near eye lenght and blade pointed outwards to the right with the flat reflecting his eyes behind him, his feet spread out.  
  
He disappeared in the moment it took to blink, as did Ranma. After images could be seen if the action slowed down, shockwaves and flashes could be seen and heard. The untrained would put it off as wind or someone doing something in the forest that involved alot of lights. Even the trained had a hard time following them; they were both so well trained.  
  
The samurai would slash at Ranma, she would counter by holding his sword between her middle and pointer finger and punch at him rapidly, but he would block every pucnh. This went on for a good hour neither being able to hit one another, they both were on such a high level. Ranma was starting to tire; this is the toughest opponent she has had to face for real.  
  
He did manage to graze Ranma's arm alittle on the left side; this caught him off guard and Ranma was able to kick him back and catch her breath.  
  
Jack hopped back up and sheathed his katana. He walked slowly over towards Ranma who was catching her breath, but she was surprised by him out streaching his arm.  
  
"I am turly sorry young miss. I thought you were one of the many men after my head." She looked at him strangely, but by the tone of his voice, he sounded honest. She gratefully had accept his help then he spoke agian.  
  
"I should of known one as beautiful as you could never be a bounty hunter." Ranma blushed at this statement. "Know that we are on frendlier terms. He sat down infront of her then started agian, "I am Jack. Samurai Jack."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack had explained to her that he was trained in many different arts. Ranma also explained how she was trained in the Neko-ken, Kenshin Tenshin Amaguri-ken, the Bakusai Tenketsu, the Hiryu Shoten Ha and ki minipulation. Jack nodded through her explaination as she counted the way down on her fingers.  
  
After she was done, Jack then pointed towards Mokona sleeping with a sleep bubble coming out of where his nose was supposed to be.  
  
"What is THAT?" He exclaimed.  
  
Ranma put a finger on her chin and shruged. "Maybe its a marshmallow?" Jack faceplanted and sweatdropped. Ranma started to laugh while Jack was getting up. He coughed sarcasticly and nodded.

"Quite interesting..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes: (1)- Mokona has no definate sex, so I will just define 'him' in the male persona.  
  
How did you like Chapter 1? Most other chapters probably won't be this long. I don't want it to be a story you have to sit down for 1-2 hours to read a chapter (if your a not so fast reader like me), but more of a story that takes 10-15 minutes a chapter. I already have to second chapter written up on paper, now I just need to type it.  
  
Expect and update very soon, one or two days.


	2. Hitzusen Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor am I using them to gain any sort of profit. These characters respectifully belong to there creators.  
-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitzusen, Chapter 2  
  
While Ranma and Jack were sitting around trying to work out details, Ranma heard a bell. Ranma was startled and raised from her sitting position, looking around for the sound. Jack looked up at the startled girl and raised an eyebrow, Ranma was able to recomposed herself and sat back down before he asked any weird questions.  
  
Jack turned to her. "What's wrong Ranma? Something startle you?"  
  
Ranma shook her head. "No, not really, but..." She heard that bell again. Ranma had proceeded to leap up and rush into the forest; Jack was about to, but he knew some people had to be left alone. Maybe it was something that happened to her before.  
  
Ranma rushed into the forest and kept following the echo of the bell; she couldn't place it, but it sounded vaguely familiar, maybe from something that was lost to her, she couldn't place it.  
  
Ranma started to walk slower when the bell sound proceeded to get loud; now she could see a clearing and a small person sitting there. Man or boy she didn't know.  
  
The figure sitting there was dressing in dirty white robes, parts were torn at the end as it looked very old, but still valuable. A dirty white cap was tied by one wrap of the same color; in between the wrap were parts of the cloak that stood straight up.  
  
The figure turned around and she could make out more of his features. A shadow always seemed to be cast over one of his eyes as he walked towards her; he also had a faded purple scarf. On his hands were purple fingerless gloves.  
  
He also held a staff on his shoulder. The staff, had the decoration of an eye for the head; the top part of the brow wrapped around clockwise and formed the pupil, the other lash connected to it.  
  
Now, she could see something hanging from his neck; it was a purple stone slab tied to a string with the same eye decoration as the staff head, except the bottom eyelash wasn't connected to the top one. Three purple cords hung from either side and a brown fur in the shape of a tear from the end; the eye was also yellow as was the head.  
  
The eye changed for a second; now it was a purple eye with a big black pupil and a red outline, red and white vanes extended from the end to the pupil. The eye now changed back to what it was before.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The strange man's shadow shifted from his right eye down to both of them, she now saw why.  
There were 4 decapitated heads, each with part of the spine protruding out from the neck,  
still fresh with blood and flesh. The heads, all the eyes were gouged out and now lifeless holes started back at her. The scalps were cut off, revealing the skull and parts cracked, showing the brains, fresh with blood. The vanes could be clearly outlined.  
  
Three of the four heads had slips of paper on them, all had an insignia of an eye clearly designed on them. The man walked over to the fourth head and pulled out a slip of paper. He threw the paper and it floated down and landed in the middle of the head; the man pulled a small bell out of his robes, this bell was made out of the same flesh as the human brain and was clearly outlined by the vanes.  
  
He rung the bell once. "To the next world, We commit thee."  
  
He adjusted his staff on his back and walked past Ranma, Ranma was about 5'6, but this man was only about 3 feet.  
  
He turned his head and the shadow was now on his left eye.  
  
"Forget what you saw here. It not concern you."  
  
Ranma would be glad, this scene disturbed her greatly, she might be a martial artist, but things like this would creep anyone out. She walked slowly back towards where Jack and Mokona were, she started to reflect on the event.  
  
'Who the hell was that guy...'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in another time and space...  
  
A shadow appeared out of the dark, no features could be seen. They wore a definite black cloak.  
  
"How goes the plan?" Said the cloaked figure in a definite male voice.  
  
Another shadow stepped out and only nodded, this time they wore a white robe.  
  
"It all goes according to the plan." Said the definite female voice.  
  
The black robed one removed his hood and smiled at the white one. No features could be seen except the outline of his smile.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How do you like the second chapter? Comments are welcome, except for flames. 


	3. Hitzusen Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor am I using them to gain any sort of profit. These characters respectifully belong to there creators.  
-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitzusen, Chapter 3  
  
Ranma finally reached back to Jack and sighed, she started to go through a kata, while Mokona was still sleeping with a sleep bubble and Jack was busy doing something near the forest of bamboo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack looked around diligently; he was looking for just the right pieces of bamboo for his training exercises. He looked back momentarily to see Ranma arrive and go through a kata, he figured if she wasn't sleeping, relaxing or eating, she liked to practice the art.  
  
He had finally found what he was looking for; he unsheathed his katana with precision then slashed a few times and resheathed it. Two trees feel in the forest and the birds scattered;  
Jack walked to where the trees had fallen and picked up the two bamboo staffs, 40 inches in length, about the size of a standard katana.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Ranma finished her kata, she noticed Jack standing there holding two sticks of bamboo under his arm and clapping at her.  
  
"That was good." She started to laugh and Jack continued. "Would you like a real partner? I could also teach you how to defend against a sword, it seems that a lot of people in this world use the art of the katana." He threw one of the sticks to Ranma and then took his favorite stance.  
Ranma didn't know what to do, so she took the same stance.  
  
"Come on then!" Yelled Ranma.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, a figure was watching them from the darkness of the forest. His eyes glowed red and a smirk was planted on his face, he just had to wait for the right time to attack.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several hours later...  
  
Ranma and Jack both sat on the ground, exhausted, Jack was the first to break there silence.  
  
"Whew...you seem to handle the katana well..." Ranma started to laugh, but Jack silenced her.  
  
"No...there here."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The figure jumped out and landed between Jack and Ranma, 4 others also landed near that one.  
They all looked exactly alike. Black frame, black hands, wooden long brim hat, black katana's and a wooden chest plate.  
  
"Them...I thought I destroyed them already..." Jack said with venom in his voice. Ranma tilted her head to the right.  
  
"What the HELL are these?" Inquired Ranma. Jack started at the ground for a moment then talked again.  
  
"Them..." He pointed towards the 5 machines. "They are assassins specifically designed to kill me for Aku's benefit." Jack said, now staring at them.  
  
Ranma was about to ask what was going on, but she was interrupted when two of them headed for her and three headed for Jack.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack started off by throwing his bamboo staff at one of them attacking him then unsheathing his katana; he didn't expect it to be hit it, but distract it for a moment, but that still didn't work as one of the others covered for him by slashing it into little pieces, harmlessly falling to the ground.  
  
The three assaulted Jack head on.  
  
(These aren't the ones from the TV show. There special weapons will be my own design, plus I haven't seen that episode in months, some of the abilities might be from the show)  
  
The middle one's left arm tore off and was replaced by a sword-arm, still black as ever. He assaulted Jack head on. The one to the right was able to make machine guns out of his arms and fire at Jack from long range. The one to the left had a grappling hook.  
  
While Jack was busy parrying and countering the middle ones attacks, the one to the right was firing machine guns, Jack was able to reflect the bullets with his sword back at the middle one,  
causing him to be caught off guard. Jack was about to slash, but the left one intervened and grabbed Jack's sword with his grappling hook; this gave Jack another idea.  
  
While Jack was grappled, he ran towards the left one, reaching him in seconds. Jack's sword was still grappled, the machine couldn't get out of range. Jack grabbed the arm with the machines sword and slowly pushed it towards his other arm. The robot, not wanting to get his armed chopped off, threw Jack back with a kick to the ribs and released his katana; bad idea.

Jack regained his balance and did a series of slashes which reduced the left half of the machine to scrap metal, the right side started to squirm on the ground, but Jack quickly stabbed it through the chest, causing it to blow up and send pieces of shrapnel through Jack's arms and chest, making him bleed profusely.  
  
'I hope Ranma's doing better...' Now he had two more to go...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma wasn't doing much better; she was fighting two machines, but they had more dangerous abilities.  
  
The one to Ranma's left had the ability to spew flames from his mouth, the one to the right had the ability to throw a lot of shurikens are fast speeds. Ranma was able to charge her ki and knock back the stars using air pressure. While she was attacking the one with stars, she didn't notice the one to the left coming closer to her with tremendous speed.  
  
Ranma was able to defeat the one with stars by catching all the stars he threw at her then throwing them back at him with Amaguriken speed, deftly paralyzing him and allowing Ranma to charge her ki and blast him away into rubble, leaving no remains. She noticed the other one too late; it spewed flames at Ranma and caught her off guard.  
  
While she was trying to dodge the flames, the machine came up behind her and kicked her down to the ground. He pulled out his sword and proceeded to slash at her back, ripping her shirt and tearing to shreds, which also tore her sport bra strap, which was black. She figured she wasn't going to be changing back, so she bought herself a few sports bras (after all, it probably easier to fight without her chest bouncing around) and a few pairs of panties (I guess it would be easier to move in those too, since the shape of her body)(1).

Blood spewed out from her back and onto the dark metal of machine, the machines slashes were too deep, as the spine could now vaguely been seen as well as the shoulder blades.  
  
Ranma turned over, her blouse feel off, but that wasn't her concern right know. She was about to fire ki balls at Amaguriken speed, when the machine came down on Ranma's arm between the elbow and wrist. Ranma was silent for a minute, but then she let out a blood curdling scream;  
The sword pierced through her skin and down through the bone, cleanly cutting it. Blood gushed out of her arm and onto the dark metal once again, the cracking and twisting of bones could also be heard, this could make anyone cover there ears immediately, the sound was so horrible...  
  
The flesh started to burn away and rot off; the sword was made out of pure darkness. Ranma was flinching around, the twisting sound and the fountain of blood gushing from the wound could be heard.  
  
What could Ranma do?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: How did you like that chapter? I know some people will be disappointed by the cliffhanger,  
but it helps set up the next chapter, which will be fairly short.  
  
(1). Ranma had learned the 'Hidden Weapon' technique from Mousse while she spent her time in the Amazon village with Cologne and Shampoo.


	4. Hitzusen Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor am I using them to gain any sort of profit. These characters respectifully belong to there creators.  
-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitzusen Chapter 4  
  
Several hours later...  
  
Ranma was floating around in a space, she didn't know where she was. Could she be dead?  
Or maybe she was in between heaven and hell; it was very possible. She saw others here too, but they had no eyes, only lifeless holes staring at her.  
  
Now she heard the drop of a small object. She looked up and saw a small object, dropping down towards her. She held out her hand and a small red bean dropped into her hand.  
  
'An...azuki bean?' She looked at the bean, then she looked back up, she now saw a tub and a small distorted creature. The creature, had the left side of his head split open, showing its brain, which was bleeding profusely; piece of rotted flesh hung loosely near the exposed brain, dripping with blood. A small piece of cloth wrapped around where his groin area is;  
his body was all skinny and bones showing through his brownish skin.  
  
She now heard the washing of something, she had heard it before.  
  
'Where have I heard it...wait! The washing of Azuki beans!' She had also heard of a place where an apparition haunted it, the place was now modeled over with homes; it was built during the Edo period.  
  
She kept her eyes focused on the figure and now saw it transform into a small boy and behind him a tall man, holding a rock over his head. The bigger one smashed down on the small boys head and his head was crushed, spilling blood from his head to his face and falling down to Ranma's right arm.  
  
She then noticed her wound; it was still there. The blood spilled a few inches from her wound,  
then it rolled down and touched the edges. She then clutched her chest, she felt a tearing sensation around her whole body. She was now standing over a pool of water, still clutching her chest in pain and agony.  
  
She looked down at the water then noticed her hands started to rot, the skin slowly floated down and touched the pool; her flesh then started falling off in chucks, bloodily following it fastily. By the time parts of her arms were floating back up, bones cracked, twisted and dissolved by the water, they all disappeared and now the water was clear once again.  
  
The pain started again. Fountain of blood shot out of her arm sockets; her chest was now collapsing. Her torso opened up and out spilled all of her organ's, they rotted and were cleansed, her blood was flowing freely from chest now(1).  
  
Blood was pouring out of her mouth now, she was crying over in pain. That soon stopped as her jaw distorted and cracked, now her face fell out, her eyes were accompanied by blood. Her brain was still left, as were her eyes and veins attached to it.  
  
The ring of the bell.  
  
"To the next world, we commit thee."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(1). From the scene of 'Akira' where Tetsuo's chest collapses and his organ's fall out.  
  
How did you like Chapter 4? I'd like more review to know what people think of it. Anyways, till next time. 


	5. Hitzusen Chapter 5

Disclaimer:(See previous chapters)  
-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitzusen Chapter 5  
  
After the dream incident...  
  
Ranma finally awoke, she felt a splitting headache pain throughout her head. She looked around and noticed a lady nearby washing some bandages with an excessive amount of blood. Then she remembered what happened to her, with the machines and her passing out from sheer pain. She also noted that she had no clothes on, but just bandages; she blushed at this fact, but Jack wasn't around, so it wasn't so embarrassing.  
  
The woman's backside, she had on a red dress that went all the way down to her ankles and split on the right side. She had a yellow sash tied in a ribbon on her back to support her dress. She had finished, she turned around and she could see the rest of her figure. She also noted she was very curvy, breasts and butt included.  
  
When she turned and started walking, she noted she had red lipstick on and her eyes were dark purple. Her hair was black and long, but she couldn't tell as it was hanging to her front side,  
but it hung down to her breasts. The front side looked exactly like the back side, except now she noticed a yellow like dragon, but it wasn't a dragon, curved around and twisted on the bottom front and back of her dress.

The top of the dress cut off just enough so her breasts weren't too revealing; the sleeves went up around her breasts (not covering them, but going to the left side of the left one, and the right side of the right one) and formed the sleeves, which started at the elbows and cut off right before the wrists. The back also cut off right where her breasts started; also, red heels accompanied her. All this really showed off her 5'6 figure.  
  
She looked over Ranma and smiled a warm smile.  
  
"Oh you poor thing. I can't believe you got so hurt." She showed some sympathy in her eyes too.  
  
Ranma sighed and looked up at her. "Its not really that bad. I've been hurt worse before."  
The woman proceeded to rip off Ranma's bandages, which hurt very much.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!" She screamed and birds flew. The woman tried to calm her down, but wasn't successful.  
  
"Im sorry. Im sorry you poor thing." She managed to shush Ranma down and replace the bandages.  
Ranma had noticed that her flesh still had a rotting smell, but her bone wasn't sliced. She raised an eyebrow and asked about it.  
  
"What happened to my bone? I saw it split apart." The woman then explained to Ranma that one of Jack's good friends came by and used a substance similar to the human bone to replace it, but she couldn't move her arm around for awhile till it had a chance to settle in.  
  
Ranma sighed. That means she wouldn't be able to train, but at least she still had an arm. The woman also explained that she had to take chunks of her flesh out of her back because of all the damage inflicted and if she didn't, she wouldn't have been able to fight anymore. That's when Ranma noticed all the chunks of bloodily, rotted flesh in a bowl.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack sighed and then looked over to his companion. He fit the exact description of Ranma's earlier encounter (see Hitzusen Chapter 2). Except she hadn't explained the two earrings in his right ear and one in his left, he also gave off this creepiness, which wasn't helped much by the way the shadow was also on his face.  
  
"So Mataichi, you think Ranma will be ok?" Jack was still worried. Those robots were bitches to take care of this time. Mataichi's shadow switch to the right side of his face.  
  
"Of course. Ogin will take good care of her, even if she's a puppeteer." Ogin just happened to be done taking care of Ranma when she overheard Mataichi. She shot a glare at him and turned her head back over to Ranma's resting place behind those bushes.  
  
"At least IM not a Trickster." She started. "Where's Nagamimi anyways?" Mataichi shrugged as the shadow now switch to the right side.  
  
"Who knows with him anyways?" Said Mataichi without a care in the world. Ogin looked at him and sighed. Mokona was also hopping around and he hopped right into Ogin's arms. She cuddled him to her breasts and looked down at him.  
  
"I hope Ranma will be ok. What do you think Mokona?" She asked the marshmallow.  
  
"Ranma is strong-willed. She wouldn't die, not yet." Ogin pinched both cheeks and stretched his mouth wide.  
  
"You still look like a marshmallow. You know?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days later...  
  
Ranma stared at the figure in front of her, she couldn't see clearly, but she knew he was dressed in a black cloak. Her vision was now blurry and the gash in her arm from the machine incident only hurt slightly now; ever since she went to go investigate this strange power flux, her vision had been blurry.  
  
"Who are you?" Ranma asked. The cloaked man stepped forward.  
  
"My name does not concern. I am one bound by Hitzusen; your hitzusen." He pointed towards Ranma.  
She pointed towards herself and raised an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Me?" She could barely make out the figure, but his head moved, so she guessed he nodded. He reached in his sleeves and pulled out a long object. (Hidden weapon technique anyone?) He handed it to Ranma and told her to stow it away until she felt she needed it. She then again raised an eyebrow. The figure raised a finger and waved it back and forth.  
  
"It will only reveal itself from its confines once a part of the Hitzusen is done." Ranma could only nod. She knew not to mess with greater forces; she still felt that dream earlier (See previous chapter).  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She looked down at the water then noticed her hands started to rot, the skin slowly floated down and touched the pool; her flesh then started falling off in chucks, bloodily following it fastily. By the time parts of her arms were floating back up, bones cracked, twisted and dissolved by the water, they all disappeared and now the water was clear once again.  
  
The pain started again. Fountain of blood shot out of her arm sockets; her chest was now collapsing. Her torso opened up and out spilled all of her organ's, they rotted and were cleansed, her blood was flowing freely from chest now(1).  
  
Blood was pouring out of her mouth now, she was crying over in pain. That soon stopped as her jaw distorted and cracked, now her face fell out, her eyes were accompanied by blood.  
Her brain was still left, as were her eyes and veins attached to it; bloodily.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While she was walking back, she still had to shake those thoughts out of her head; then, her danger sense tinged. She looked around and saw nothing, but then she heard a faint sound, it sounded like a whimpering animal. She couldn't be sure about this all. Her body glowed with a faint blue aura and proceeded to where she heard the animal whimpering.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There, Chapter 5 is done. Many may question where Ogin and Mataichi came from, but there are not OOC (or OCC characters, whichever there called). Many may (or may not) recognize them, but Ill give anyone a cookie if they can figure out who they are. Till the next update!


	6. Hitzusen Chapter 6

Disclaimer:(See previous chapters)  
-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitzusen Chapter 5  
  
Ranma cleared away some of the bushes, but she didn't expect to see what she saw. What she saw was a yellow rodent, it wasn't that small, about the size of 2 average sized heads. It had short arms and legs, red cheeks, two brown stripes on its back, black eyes with very small white dots. It ears were long and pointed with some black at the end; its tall had a little brown at the tip and the rest looked like a zip-zag like line with the biggest part at the end.  
  
Ranma slowly walked forwards; this animal was in a lot of pain. Scratches and bloodily gashes were all upon its body. Many of the wounds weren't that great, but there was one that went very deep, almost down to the bone across the animal face going down through the left eye,  
down to the right arm; blood freely flowed down the animals face.  
  
Ranma reached down, but the animal had small, almost non-visible sparks jumping from his red cheeks; she didn't care if she got shocked, this animal could die any minute. Ranma reached down and got about an inch away when the sparks died and the animal fainted; she thought it died. She quickly scooped it up and started running down towards her group; she was relieved when she saw small, but miniscule breaths escaping its lungs.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ogin slowly reached up from the now bandaged animal. She looked down at the ground and everyone thought the worse. Ranma was about to cry, only if she'd been faster...but Ogin sighed and held up a 'V' victory sign. Ranma then got cheered up; at least its alive, it was her job to protect and help the week, as a martial artist.  
  
"He's stable." Ogin looked back towards the animal. "But he needs time to rest." Ranma had a small smile on her face; Jack raised up.  
  
"We need to go; Aku is getting stronger every moment." Ogin and Mataichi nodded, but Ranma didn't want to go yet. Ogin put a reassuring hand on Ranma's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. Ill take care of him. I'm not much of a fighter anyways." Ogin walked over to the rodent and hugged her to her breast. "He'll be fine." Ranma nodded and started walking with the others.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack pointed towards the castle; it looked like any old castle, except it was surrounded by black spikes and was black, the purest black in his universe. The all nodded and walked up the ramp.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A minion appeared. He bowed to his master and he shunted him away.  
  
"But master...the samurai..." His life ended there by Aku expanding his head and making it explode,  
spreading blood and brains to decorate his walls.  
  
Aku held a smirk on his face and his eyebrows now burned an even brighter. "Soon Samurai. We will see the end of it..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack quickly looked around and shook of the blood that decorated his sword. Mataichi shouldered his staff and Ranma took down her fists, Ogin was still holding the animal to her breast.  
  
"Damnit. What's with these guys Jack?" Inquired Ranma. Jack just shrugged.  
  
"No idea Ranma." They kept moving forward, but keeping there senses strong.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aku started to laugh uncontrollably from his throne.  
  
"That's great samurai! Kill, KILL all of my minions. It makes me grow in power!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack hunched over and favored his left shoulder.  
  
"Damnit...they got a good hit on me." Jack looked up to the huge door; it slowly creaked open and the four warriors stepped inside.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aku stepped forwards and met the four warriors.  
  
"Welcome samurai. And his guests." Aku slowly shifted into many different forms rapidly; he settled on a warrior that looks exactly like Jack, but covered in the darkest black and burning red eyebrows.  
  
"Come face me..." Jack unsheathed his sword and charged from his at the south, Ranma charged at him with her fists from the east and Mataichi charged from the west. Aku unsheathed his sword and blocked the warriors attacks and parried them.  
  
Aku first went after Jack first. Aku and Jack fought excellently. Aku attacks and Jack blocks and then attacks. Aku managed to get one good hit on Jack which fell him down for the rest of the fight. Jack cursed to himself; how could he be so careless to get distracted like that?  
  
Mataichi was Aku's next target. He found that Mataichi was increasingly more powerful; Mataichi got in many good strikes that caused him to fall back a bit.  
  
Ranma looked around for something to do and noticed a portal; Something urged her to go that way.  
  
'Ranma this is your destiny.' It was that same voice from before, her feet slowly moved forwards and she couldn't stop them. Ogin noticed her walking and slowly trotted after her, but it was too late. 


End file.
